


The Gift That Keeps On Giving

by professor



Series: We Welcome Our New Sexbot Overlords [8]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Crack, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Oh No FEELINGS, Robot!Erik, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles tries to get a gift for Erik. Naturally this becomes way, way harder than it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift That Keeps On Giving

**Author's Note:**

> This installment is dedicated to synecdoche_and, since it technically fulfills one of her prompts.

Charles is afraid he’s going to screw this up.

He doesn’t _want_ to. But his record so far in this regard is ... not good.

He really, truly doesn’t mean to be so oblivious to what’s going on around him, but the habits formed from years and years of living alone, with only his work for company, and only needing to be concerned about himself, are hard to break.

But he’s not alone, anymore. Now there is Erik -- Erik, who, admittedly, has no sense of proportion, none at _all_ , and thinks that planets are suitable courting gifts, but also does things like making sure Charles eats when he’s working late, and hiking in the woods because he knows Charles likes to and letting Charles beg off of way, way too many ceremonial appearances as Planetary Consort because he knows Charles hates them, and a million other little thoughtful, wonderful things.

And Erik deserves ... considerably more than Charles has given him, so far.

Charles wants to start with something simple. A gift ( _Not_ a planet.) A surprise. Something Erik will like -- and yes, Charles has considered just putting a bow on himself and having done, but that seems ... lazy.

But what do you get the robot emperor who has everything?

*****

Charles frets and worries about it over several days.

It’s possible he’s been worrying about it too much, he realizes, when he wakes up from where he fell asleep in his favorite armchair, tablet dangling precariously from his fingertips.

Erik is crouched in front of him, looking up at him with wide, concerned eyes.

“You work too hard, Charles,” Erik says, gently taking the tablet from him and setting it down.

Charles shrugs half-heartedly. There’s no point in denying it. He’s worked too hard all his life.

Erik studies him with that piercing gaze of his. “Is everything all right, Charles?” he asks, bringing his hand up to cradle the side of Charles’ face, twining his fingers in Charles’ hair.

Charles opens his mouth to say “I’m fine,” or some other reassuring white lie --

And closes it. No. No, this is _exactly_ the kind of thing he _keeps_ doing, that he’s worried about doing again.

“I --,” Charles starts, then licks his lips, gathers his thoughts. “I’ve been -- working, on something. A project. It’s a surprise,” says Charles. “For you.”

Erik blinks, and looks stunned and a bit pleased, like he’d never even _thought_ Charles would do something like that for him.

*****

Now he _really_ has to get Erik something good.

_Fuck_.

*****

Finally, though, inspiration strikes.

Or possibly _desperation_.

Something.

*****

So maybe Charles hasn’t thought this through.

“I couldn’t choose,” Charles says, and dammit, he can hear the piteous note in his voice.

Erik stands in the doorway, clearly suppressing his amusement. 

Damn him anyway, see if Charles ever does anything nice for him again.

“I thought, maybe, a cat. Something for _both_ of us,” Charles tries to explain. “But then I saw them, and they were so clearly a family, and --”

“And now you are covered in kittens,” says Erik, smiling indulgently. He reaches over and plucks a white and orange tabby off of Charles’ shoulder.

*****

Erik in raptures over the tiny kitten in his cupped hands is probably the most adorable thing Charles has ever seen.

“Happy -- well, I’m not sure what to call it exactly. But a year ago, today, is when we first ... met,” Charles decides that’s a nice, neutral term for it.

There’s not really a greeting card for, “Happy 1-Year Anniversary of the Day You Were Delivered to My Doorstep After I Bought You Online.”

Charles has this whole speech prepared about how he’s not trying to indicate a preference for their old relationship of robot owner and robot, but that he does view the day as important and wants to mark the occasion, and --

Of course that all goes out the window when Erik kisses him.

“You remembered,” says Erik, a few minutes later.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Nekosmuse kindly reblogged a video that I have decided shows the kittens depicted in this story. 
> 
> http://nekosmuse.tumblr.com/post/27163387762/kissesandpurrs-release-the-floodgates-kittens
> 
> Trufax: That is Charles's hand petting the kittens in the video. *nods* Erik likes to give him manicures on their days off from emperoring and consorting.


End file.
